Precious Morning Moments
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One morning, Mark and Alisa go to wake their parents and get caught in a big tickle torture.


**A story requested by Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, Mark, and Alisa. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Precious Morning Moments**

It had been a long night for Danielle and Kuphulu as they had been on a mission to take down a crime ring. While they had succeeded, they hadn't gotten back home until one a.m. in the morning. They now were sleeping in Kuphulu's room as they had been too tired when they had come home and his room had been closer than Danielle's room, so they both had crashed there, thankful it was the weekend.

Alisa woke up and looked outside. The sun was just rising and it was Saturday. She then remembered her daddy had promised he'd take her and Mark to the fair in town. She now turned to her brother. "Mark, wake up!" she said in an excited whisper.

He woke up. "What?" he asked.

"It's Saturday. Daddy promised to take us to the fair today," she said.

He smiled as he remembered. "Let's go see if Mom and Dad are up," he said as they climbed out of bed and raced to their father's room.

Kuphulu and Danielle both heard the sound of running feet and knew it was their children coming to wake them up. Chuckling, Kuphulu motioned Danielle to keep still and they both dozed for a bit longer.

Alisa raced in with Mark behind her. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" said the young five-year-old as she jumped up and landed on her father's stomach.

"Mom! Dad! Come on!" said Mark excitedly as he sat down beside his mother.

Both parents stayed still a moment before Alisa leaned close to her father's face. "Daddy?" she asked, hoping he was awake.

Kuphulu's eyes suddenly opened and he grabbed his daughter in his tendrils. "Aha! What do I have here?" he asked, his voice teasing. "A little mischief maker, I see."

Alisa giggled and squirmed in her father's hug and exploded in giggles when Kuphulu began tickling her, going for her stomach which she tried to protect, but she couldn't defend herself against her father's playful tickle attack.

Mark, seeing his sister was being tickled, jumped in to help her, but got caught by his father who held him as Danielle woke up and smiled. "How about I tickle this one while you tickle Alisa?" she asked him.

"He's all yours, my dear," said Kuphulu, handing Mark to Danielle while tickling Alisa, who was giggling and laughing. "Jumping on your father to wake him up, hmm? Well, I think that calls for a big tickle torture."

The children squealed with laughter as they were tickled and suddenly, Kuphulu grabbed both his son and fiancée, tickling them along with Alisa. The mother and children laughed as they tried to escape the alien mummy until suddenly Danielle transformed into her alien mummy form and pinned Kuphulu down.

"Our turn," she said and she and the kids tickled Kuphulu, making him roar with laughter as he was tickled to pieces. Finally, after a few more moments, they all collapsed on the bed, a bit tuckered out from the tickling and Danielle reverted back to her human form, accepting a kiss from Kuphulu before he gathered his children in his arms.

"Now, what were you two doing coming in and waking us up so early?" he asked curiously.

"Daddy, you promised to take us to the fair today," said Alisa.

Kuphulu's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right," he said. "I did promise you two that we'd go to the fair, but I'm afraid your mother is still tired from last night."

Danielle smiled. "Go ahead and take the kids, honey," she said. "I'll just rest."

"Are you sure, my love?" he asked.

She nodded. "Alright," he said and kissed her lovingly. "Rest, my love. We'll be back later."

* * *

Rachel had just gotten home from work at the college when she spotted Kuphulu and the kids coming home and the kids had smiles on their faces.

"What were you three up to today?" she asked.

"Daddy took us to the fair," said Alisa, her smile big as she ate some more cotton candy.

"It was awesome!" said Mark, munching his cotton candy.

Rachel smiled as she watched them head in and turned to Kuphulu. "You're a good father to them," she said with a smile. "They're very lucky kids to have you and Danielle as their parents."

"And Danielle and I are lucky to have Mark and Alisa as our children," he said. "To think, I never thought I'd see myself working for the good side and having not only a beautiful fiancée, but two beautiful children as well."

Rachel smiled again. "Good things come to those do what's right," she said.

"Very true," said Kuphulu as they both headed in, feeling the happiness of family and good friends surround them and fill them with peace and harmony.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
